Never Gonna Give Up On You
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: Gogo faces a monumental change-but why is she pushing Hiro away and out of her life? And can Hiro get back into her life before its too late? Important-as of 3-16-2015, this is no longer a one-shot. Now we're going to follow Hiro and Gogo's journey to parenthood!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there, fellow HiroGo shippers! First, I'd like to thank those of you who followed, faved, and commented and reviewed 'Love's Sanctuary'. And I'd also like to thank those of you whose feedback allowed me to better myself as a writer._

_So, here is a new story. It's got that drama that we all love._

_And as always, Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney and Marvel. And for reference-Hiro is 21 and GoGo is 24 (she hasn't reached her birthday_).

Two years…it had been two years since Hiro Hamada had asked Gogo Tomago to be his girlfriend. And when she agreed, they found an apartment together. And it had been a wonderful two years for the couple. But then-things changed.

It happened one night when Hiro came home late. Gogo accused him of seeing someone behind her back, and Hiro vehemently denied the accusation. Gogo continued to accuse him, and Hiro, unwilling to deal with the situation, left the apartment before the argument turned hostile-which, knowing Gogo's personality, was possible.

But the arguments and hostility was nothing compared to the times he'd come to the apartment and she greeted him with silence and indifference. He'd try to start a conversation, and she'd raise her defenses. It was as though he were trying to breach a fortress-he would meet resistance through anger or silence.

So, to deal with Gogo's mercurial behavior, Hiro went to the one place he'd always have sanctuary-the Lucky Cat Café, run by his Aunt Cass. And she'd always be willing to listen to his problems, and give out advice. So, one night, over dinner, Hiro sighed, and said, "What do I do?"

Cass looked at her nephew, and chuckled. While she herself was childless, she treated Hiro and his older brother Tadashi as though they were her own. And that also included handing down advice. And after hearing Hiro's question, she said, "Well, maybe a better question would be 'what did I do?'"

Hiro looked up at his aunt. He exhaled, and said, "I don't know, Aunt Cass. And that's the problem. She either won't let me explain, or she won't talk to me."

Cass then said, "Well, that is a problem. Let me ask you this: Do you want to make Gogo happy?"

Hiro looked at her, and said, "Of course. Her happiness is paramount to mine."

Cass then asked, "Then are you willing to do whatever it takes to make her happy?"

Hiro replied, "Yes. I am willing to do anything."

Cass then asked, "Even if it means splitting up?"

Hiro swallowed hard. Here was an option he'd never considered-he loved Gogo. But Cass, seeing Hiro's reaction, said, "Hiro…I know that it's hard. I loved seeing both of you together. But you have to make a choice. And you have to let her know that you're doing it not out of spite, but to make her happy. And if you aren't going to split-then you'd better fight with everything you have to keep her."

Hiro, hearing the last statement, perked up. Cass smiled, and thought, _I know you'll do the right thing…_

XXXXXXXXHIROGOXXXXXX

Armed with his aunt's encouragement, Hiro decided to fight for his love. But Hiro discovered that doing the right thing was seldom the easy thing. Gogo still kept up her resistance, and he noticed that she was avoiding him. He saw that she would work long hours with her company, and when she got home, she'd notice that Hiro was sleeping on the couch-and a plate of dinner was on the table.

The only thing that made Gogo happy was the times she'd go out with Honey. They'd been friends during their days at SFIT, and Honey was aware of her shorter friend's feelings for the robotics prodigy. So one night after work, Honey and Gogo were at a small bar, catching up.

Honey asked, "So, what's happening with you and Hiro?"

Gogo silently swore, but answered, "What are you saying?"

Honey replied, "Well, when you two started dating, you were the happiest I'd ever seen you. Now…you've changed. And not in a good way. Did Hiro do something to you?"

Gogo sighed, and said, "Well…you could say that."

Honey then asked, "And what was it that was so bad that turned you into…this?"

Gogo said, "I'll tell you…but it's a secret. And you can't tell anyone else." Honey groaned-secret keeping wasn't her strong point. But Honey nodded, and Gogo leaned across the small table and whispered in Honey's ear.

At the news, Honey's eyes widened, and she said, "Well, I think that's something you'd better tell him."

Gogo then said, "But…but what if Hiro doesn't want to be with me anymore? It's happened before…with other girls."

Honey said, "Look, Gogo. You're not going to be able to keep it a secret forever. Or in your case, a few more months. So you'd better clear the air with Hiro. And then…if he decides to leave…that's on him. But I know Hiro wouldn't do that."

Gogo smiled-probably for the first time in months. But Honey had that effect on others.

XXXXXXXHIROGOGOXXXXXX  
Two nights after this talk, Hiro noted Gogo had changed-again. Her violent outbursts had stopped, and they started talking again. While she kept this 'secret' from Hiro, they did engage in other small talk-she's ask about his newest microbot project, and he'd ask about how her mag-lev designs were innovating transportation. Amd while the affection hadn't returned, Hiro believed they had turned a corner and things were getting better.

And one day…it came crashing down. Hiro had seen Gogo off to work, before heading off to work himself. He was in the middle of a meeting when someone knocked on his office door. He opened the door, and said, "This had better be important."

The secretary said, "It's San Fransokyo General Hospital."

Hiro felt his throat tighten, and weakly said, "Thank you." He looked at the client, and excused himself. He picked up the phone, and said, "Hello?"

A voice spoke, "Is this Hiro Hamada?"

Hiro replied, "Yes, it is. What's going on?"

The voice replied, "We have admitted an 'L. Tanaka', who has you listed as 'Emergency Contact'."

Hiro heard 'L. Tanaka', and 'Emergency Contact' and was filled with dread. He weakly asked, "What's the problem?"

The voice replied, "That's not something we can discuss over the phone."

Hiro said, "I'll be there."

The drive to the hospital was one that filled Hiro with uncertainty and dread? What could have happened to Gogo? He arrived at the hospital, checked in, and was directed to a room where Gogo was lying down with an IV.

She saw him, and weakly waved, "Hey, Hiro."

At that, the dam that had been holding back Hiro's feelings broke. He rushed over to her, and grabbed her in a powerful embrace. Gogo was shocked, but returned the hug.

Gogo said, "Wow. You're making a huge fuss over me collapsing."

Hiro said, "You collapsed? How?"

Gogo said, "I just overworked myself, that's all."

Hiro said, "Look, Gogo. You don't need to play 'tough chick' all the time. You need to take it easy…" he paused.

Gogo said, "Why should I take it easy?"

Hiro, trying to find his voice, replied, "When the hospital called…I feared the worst. Despite everything we've been through…I couldn't bear to lose you."

Gogo was stunned. Despite how horribly she treated him, he was still willing to stay by her side. Hiro noticed her shoulders were hitching, and he could see the tears forming. He took her in his arms again, and Gogo cried-releasing emotions she had dammed up, as well.

Through the tears, she said, "I'm so sorry. You must think I'm the worst girlfriend ever."

Hiro said, "Well, not the worst. But I think I am due an explanation."

Gogo said, "Hiro…these last two years were incredible. And I can't justify how badly I treated you over the last few months. I don't…I don't blame you if you want to split up."

Hiro then said, "Gogo…all I ever wanted was for you to open up to me. I don't know what to think or how to react when you're hostile or silent. And don't think we're splitting up."

Gogo sniffled, then asked, "Really?

Hiro replied, "Really. No matter the issues or the problems, we will face them together."

Gogo exhaled, and thought, _Then…this is it…_ She said, "So…whatever issues and problems, we'll face together?"

Hiro, with a heartwarming smile nodded.

"Hiro…I'm pregnant."

At that statement, Hiro's smile fell. Gogo, looking at Hiro's expression change, began to be filled with dread. When he found his voice, Hiro said, "When were you going to tell me?"

Gogo gulped, and replied, "I…I wasn't."

Hiro, shocked, sat on the bed and said, "Why not? This is something important. This is a big change."

Gogo said, "I know! But…" Hiro said, "But, what Gogo?"

Gogo said, "I felt that if I told you…you'd be forced to choose between your future…and this child and me. And I thought, you wouldn't want to give up everything you worked for to start a family."

Hiro was stunned-both by Gogo's announcement, and by the fact that she thought he would abandon her-and a child-for his future. Gogo sniffled again, and said, "It's happened before…"

Hiro asked, "What?" Gogo said, "There are lots of women who have children out of wedlock…and the men leave them. I was scared you'd do the same when you found out."

At that, Hiro felt hurt and angry. He took a couple of breaths to compose himself, then said, "And what about you? Riding high-speed vehicles isn't a career that's conducive to the health of a developing child."

Gogo replied, "Well…I was considering moving into my company's research firm. I'd be behind a desk...before I went on leave."

Hiro went silent. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, then said, "I'll find someone and see if you can be discharged." He then left the room, and Gogo lowered her head.

Hours later, Hiro and Gogo returned to their apartment-and they were no closer to solving their dilemma. A few months ago, Hiro was on the verge of splitting up with Gogo. Now discovering that she was pregnant created a new set of problems. Now he couldn't leave her-and a child.

But Gogo had a point-was it fair to ask him to sacrifice everything he worked for to start a family? Hiro looked at Gogo-who after her revelation looked so vulnerable and uncertain-and in that moment, he recalled what he told his aunt-_Her happiness is paramount to my own._

Hiro then said,"Gogo…I'm not going anywhere. You need me…and our child needs us." Gogo then said, "Hiro! But…what about your microbots? Your future?"

Hiro then stepped up to Gogo, and cradled her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her-softly, gently. He placed his hand on Gogo's abdomen, and said, "Gogo-this is my future. _Our future._ And there is no sacrifice that I would make for our child…or for you."

Gogo then hugged Hiro, and Hiro returned the hug, causing her to melt in his arms. She brought her mouth to his ear, and softly said, "Thank you…for not giving up on me."

Hiro smiled, and replied, "I love you…and I'll never give up on you." And in that moment, Gogo realized that no matter what happened-Hiro would always be there for her.

_The End_

_AN: Well, here it is! Or was, as the case may be. Anyways, here be my miscellaneous ramblings and shout outs:_

_First, this story is semi-based on a Mortal Kombat Fanfic called 'Letting Go'. The themes are the same, but this story went in a totally different direction._

_Again, big ups to cybercorpsesnake-who gave valuable advice on writing. Thanks, man!_

_Also, shout out to YellowSpeedyNinja and GrimCreeper-my Hirogo muses who inspired me to dive into HiroGo fanfics! You ladies are awesome!_

_And shout outs to those of you who faved and reviewed my other HiroGo, 'Love's Sanctuary'._

_That's all. I'm out-HiroGo 4 ever!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys and girls! Since my HiroxGoGo stories are so popular, I figured, why not keep writing them? Now, the last story I wore, "Never Gonna Give up on You', a monumental revelation changed everything between Hiro and Gogo. And now…the next chapter…sort of…it's really another stand-alone story, but it follows 'Never Gonna Give Up on You'._

_So get ready, here it comes! And as always, I don't own these characters of Big Hero 6._

XXXXXX

"Hiro…I'm pregnant_."_

With those three words, everything changed between Hiro Hamada and Gogo Tomago. And Hiro decided that Gogo and their child meant more than his tech. So Hiro decided that he he would do whatever it took to take care of both Gogo and their child.

After dinner, they were watching TV, and Hiro asked, "Gogo? How long have you've known?"

Gogo softly replied, "7 weeks."

Hiro thought, _Nearly 2months…_He then said, "This is such a shock. And I can't believe you weren't going to tell me."

Gogo sighed, and replied, "Well, I was afraid. And that's why I was such a…_bitch_ to you." Hiro noticed the emphasis on the word 'bitch'.

Hiro replied, "Well, all you had to do is talk to me. If you had let me in, instead of pushing me away, things wouldn't have gotten to where they were."

Gogo chuckled, and replied, "Like me working herself to death and passing out at work?"

Hiro squeezed Gogo, and said, "You gave me a scare when you did that."

Gogo sighed, and leaned into Hiro's side. Hiro appreciated the affection, but his mind was elsewhere. _I guess we'll have to tell our friends…and Aunt Cass, as well. And Gogo's parents…and we'll have to get married, too…_

Gogo noticed that Hiro was silent, and asked, "Hey, nerd…whatcha thinking about?"

Hiro chuckled, noting that Gogo used the 'nerd' nickname. He then replied, "Too many things. Too, too many things."

Gogo replied, "Now who's not letting who in?" Hiro said, "Well, if you must know, I'm thinking about the future."

Gogo replied, "But…I thought we had that talk."

Hiro said, "No, Gogo. I mean-our friends are going to have to know. And Aunt Cass."

Gogo gasped, and said, "Oh…and my parents, as well."

Hiro also said, "We'll also have to get married. That's what you'd want, right?"

Gogo replied, "Oh, Hiro! I hadn't even realized that! Oh my…what have we gotten into?"

Hiro replied, "Gogo…I know it seems like a lot…but we've got each other. And that's all we need."

Hiro embraced Gogo-but Gogo wasn't as convinced as Hiro was…

XXX

When then next day arrived, Hiro awoke and noticed that Gogo wasn't there. He saw the bathroom door ajar, and heard the sounds of retching. He went into the bathroom, and saw Gogo vomiting.

He knelt beside her, and gently rubbed her back. She reached up, and flushed the toilet. Hiro said, "I'll…I'll be in the kitchen." Gogo looked up, and weakly nodded.

And for the next few weeks…this continued. Gogo continued to deal with morning sickness, and Hiro would do his best to soothe her.

And one morning, after breakfast, Hiro said, "Gogo…I think we need to inform the others of what's happening with us."

Gogo replied, "Alright. Let's do it at the Lucky Cat Café. That way, we can kill two birds with one swipe."

Hiro smiled, and said, "Alright. I'll call Aunt Cass, and see if she has some free time this afternoon."

Gogo said, "Well, I'll contact Honey, and tell her to let Fred and Wasabi know to meet us there."

XXX

It was early afternoon-and at the Lucky Cat Café, it was a time of relative peace and quiet for Cass Hamada, the café's owner. It was also an excellent chance to catch up with her nephew, Hiro. After Hiro's parents died, Cass became Hiro and Tadashi's mother figure. Then when Tadashi died, they had only each other.

The chimes above the door alerted Cass that she had visitors. Looking up, she went to the door to greet Hiro and Gogo. Seeing them together, she smiled, and said, "Well, it looks like everything worked out."

Hiro said, "Well, it did. But there's something new developing…" Hiro looked at Gogo, and took her hand. Hiro then said, "We're waiting on the rest of the gang."

Cass led them to a special table, where the group could have privacy. A few minutes later, the rest of their friends arrived-Honey first, then Wasabi and finally Fred. Cass led them to the table where Hiro and Gogo were already sitting.

After exchanging greetings, Cass came and took their order. Fred, the always excitable, said, "Wow! It's been ages since we got together!"

Wasabi replied, "Well, everyone is rather busy. Still, it's great for us to get together."

Cass arrived with a tray of drinks and snacks, and Hiro said, "Look, I know it's been ages since we met-thanks, Fred-but I asked you all to come because Gogo and I have something important to tell you."

Everyone gave Hiro their attention. Even Honey-who herself had an idea of what Hiro was going to announce. Hiro took a deep breath, then looked at Gogo, who nodded. Hiro then said, "Well…Gogo and I…are going to be parents."

The other members at the table-hell, even Aunt Cass-were stunned into silence. The first to speak, though, was Fred, who moved across the table and took Hiro and Gogo into a big hug. He said, "Wow! Congratulations, you two!"

Wasabi came over, and patted Hiro, offering his congratulations as well. Cass, looking over the couple, said, "So…Gogo…you're pregnant?"

Gogo nodded, and replied, "I'm 10 weeks pregnant. And I'm dealing with early morning, late afternoon, anytime of the day nausea. Hiro has been so supportive."

Cass said, "That's nice. But there is another problem."

Hiro said, "What problem?"

Cass said, "Now that I know, I have no problem giving you my blessing. But what about Gogo's family? Surely they'll want to know. And I _hope_\- young man- that you are planning to marry Gogo, as well."

Hiro withered under his aunt's gaze, but he replied, "Of course I'm going to marry Gogo! And we're going to let her family know, as well. It's just that this happened so fast, we're trying to get our bearings."

At that, Hiro noticed Honey-and her expression. She seemed like someone who knew a secret, and had been dying to let it known. Hiro said, "So, Honey…anything you want to tell us?"

Honey sighed, and replied, "Well…Gogo had let me in on what was going on with her before she told you, Hiro. She told me when you were going through your…issues. And I told her that she needed to clear the air with you."

Hiro said, "Yeah. I guess we have you to thank you putting our relationship back together."

At that, Cass said, "So…c'mon, guys! Why don't you stay for dinner? I'll make something special to celebrate this occasion!" Everyone cheered, and Hiro glanced at Gogo, who gave him a small smile.

XXXX

That night, Hiro and Gogo were back in their apartment. Hiro embraced Gogo from behind, lightly kissing her neck. She put one of his hands over her abdomen-where the new life was blossoming inside of her.

Gogo said, "Hiro…are we going to do all of that?"

Hiro replied, "Yes. We're going to get married. And we're going to have a family. And come hell and high water, we're going to be happy."

Gogo smiled, and said, "Hiro…that's all I ever wanted."

Hiro replied, "And that's all I ever wanted to give you." And the couple stood in their living room, ready to face a new future.

_Well, I guess 'The End' isn't quite the end…As I mentioned, this is sort of a sequel to "Never Gonna Give Up on You'…and since I've done pretty much the first Trimester…we'll go all the way! And as always, I like to thank cybercorpsesnake, YellowSpeedyNinja, feather_flyer, and Love-is-power-down-with-hate for your reviews, and thanks for all the follows and favs!_

_So until the next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, the secret is out. And now, everyone knows that Hiro and Gogo are going to be parents. Now, Hiro must convince someone else that he is the right man for Gogo- and that's Gogo's parents! What could possibly go wrong?_

_And as always, Big Hero 6 is the property of Marvel and Disney._

When Hiro and Gogo made their big announcement, they were not sure what to expect from their friends and Hiro's aunt, Cass. But everyone was thrilled and happy for the couple-even Cass, who informed Hiro that he needed to marry Gogo.

It was a month after the announcement, and after some discussion, it was decided that Hiro and Gogo would travel to South Korea to inform Gogo's parents. And the prospect made Hiro anxious-which he relayed to Gogo.

They were having dinner, and Hiro was picking at his food. Gogo noticed this, and said, "Hiro…why aren't you eating? I have a reason…", she patted her abdomen, which showed the signs of a baby bump. "…and you don't."

Hiro exhaled, and said, "I'm just…nervous."

Gogo then said, "About what? Meeting my parents?"

Hiro replied, "Yeah. What if they don't agree to us getting married?"

Gogo replied, "Well, we can't worry about it until and unless it happens. And if they don't…well, it will be their loss, not ours. After all, we still have a great support system with the rest of our friends-and your aunt, as well."

At that, Hiro relaxed. He wasn't completely at ease, but he felt better about facing Gogo's parents.

XXXXXX

The flight was fairly uneventful-save for Gogo's numerous trips to the restroom. After landing, they took a cab to Gogo's parent's house. The couple walked up to the door, and Gogo knocked. She looked at Hiro-but she couldn't read him. Was he nervous?

Before she could dwell on this, the door opened, and on the other side was a woman who looked like an older version of Gogo. Gogo hugged the older woman, and said, "I'm home, onma."

The older woman said, "Leiko! Welcome. And who is this handsome man?"

Hiro spoke, "I'm Hiro Hamada, ma'am."

Gogo sadi, "Is appa home?"

Ms. Tanaka replied, "Yes, he is. Please come inside." They trooped in, with Hiro carrying their bags. They entered the living area, where an middle-aged man was sitting, reading a newspaper. Ms. Tanaka announced, "Dear…we have guests."

Mr. Tanaka put down the paper, and looked up. A smile came across his features, and he walked across the room to hug Gogo. He said, "How's my girl?"

Gogo replied, "I am well, appa." He turned to Hiro, and said, "And you…I've seen you in some of Leiko's photos."

Hiro replied, "Yes, sir. Hiro. Hiro Hamada." He bowed before the older man, who gave a short bow. He smiled, and said, "Well, you're just in time, then. Your onma has prepared some galbi, and kimchi!"

Gogo inwardly groaned-in her condition, spicy food was as worse an enemy as Yokai. But she smiled, and replied, "I can't wait! Let's put our bags up, then get ready to eat."

She led Hiro to a room, where he put her bags. He said, "Well, I guess you're sleeping here. I don't know where I'm going to sleep."

Gogo then embraced Hiro, before kissing him. She said, "Well, don't worry about it. If nothing else, I've got an old sleeping bag. But I guess we'll tell them after dinner."

XXXX

After dinner-a meal in which Gogo didn't suffer from nausea-everyone gather in the living room. Gogo's mother said, "Well, Leiko…what brings you here? You normally don't reach out to us…"

Gogo replied, "Onma…Appa…It's not like that. You have noticed that Hiro and I are in a lot of the pictures I've sent you."

Gogo's parents nodded. Gogo looked at Hiro, and he said, "Well, sir, ma'am…Gogo and I are in a relationship."

Mr. and Ms. Tanaka looked at each other, and at Hiro and Gogo. Mr. Tanaka said, "Oh? Interesting."

Hiro said, "We've been together for two years. And being with Gogo makes me happy. And I make her happy, as well." Gogo's parents didn't speak, but Hiro could feel them glaring holes into him.

Gogo said, "Look, onma, appa…we came to you because we want your blessing."

Mr. Tanaka replied, "Why do you want my blessing?"

Gogo looked at Hiro, who squeezed her hand. Gogo exhaled, and replied, "Because…I'm pregnant."

The room was eerily silent. Mr. Tanaka broke the silent by saying, "Pregnant? How did this happen?"

Hiro and Gogo's cheeks reddened, and Gogo said, "I think we all know how it happened, appa."

Mr. Tanaka then said, "No, Leiko. I mean, how did you get pregnant? WHO IS THE FATHER?"

Hiro stood, and said, "Sir…I am the father."

Mr. Tanaka quickly stood, and closed the distance between himself and Hiro. He looked Hiro eye-to-eye, and in a low tone, said, "So your bastard is in my daughter's belly? And you want my blessing?"

Hiro felt his blood boiling, and felt that were he not a guest, he'd have hit Mr. Tanaka. Gathering himself, Hiro said, "That night…we both made a choice. And Leiko-she may be your daughter, but she's not a little girl."

Ms. Tanaka said, "No! We will not have this argument! Please, dear…Hiro…" Mr. Tanaka walked back to his seat, but continued to glare at Hiro. Mr. Tanaka said, "Leiko told me about what you did...and I gained a lot of respect for you. But you…getting her pregnant…and having a baby out of wedlock…is disgraceful."

Hiro said, "Sir…I love Go…Leiko. I love her more than anything. And the reason for our visit was that you'd be as open-minded as my guardian concerning what we're going through. And if you won't bless us to be wed…then we'll just get married without your blessing."

At that, Ms. Tanaka said, "Look, dear…he's willing to marry Leiko. And to be the father for their child. We've been in the city…and seen the orphans and abandoned children. Do you want to subject your grandchild to that? And he's willing to marry Leiko!"

Mr. Tanaka said, "Look…how long are you staying?" Hiro replied, "Only a couple of days."

Mr. Tanaka then said, "Tomorrow morning. Come to breakfast. You will hear my decision then." With that, Mr. Tanaka returned to his seat, and said This discussion-until then-is over."

Later-Hiro and Gogo were preparing for bed. Gogo was sleeping in her old bed, and Hiro was lying on a sleeping bag. He said, "Well, that went great."

Gogo exhaled, and replied, "Well, you just told my father that his daughter is pregnant, and you're the father, and we're not married. I thought he was going to hurt you."

Hiro replied, "And I would have hit him for what he called our child."

Gogo was silent at that. She ran her hand across her abdomen, and lay down. She said, "Good night, Hiro. Maybe tomorrow will be better."  
XXXXX

The next morning, Hiro and Gogo awoke and went into the living room. Mr. Tanaka stood again. He looked at his daughter, and the man she'd given her love to. He stood before them, and bowed.

When Mr. Tanaka spoke, he sounded remorseful. He said, "Mr. Hamada…I wish to beg your forgiveness. I did not mean to refer to your child as I did. I was out of line-and for that, I humble beg your forgiveness…though I do not deserve it."

Hiro stood in shock. He struggled to say something. When he did speak, he said, "Mr. Tanaka…I understand why you were angry. All I want to do is to make Leiko happy. So…sir, I humbly ask that you bless Leiko and I…and our child."

Mr. Tanaka said, "I will. I have only one request."

Hiro, thrilled at this turn, said, "Of course, sir!"

Mr. Tanaka said, "Take care of my daughter…and your child. That's all I want."

Hiro said, "I will, sir."

At that, both men bowed to each other, and Hiro exhaled. Gogo then embraced him, and her father, as well. Ms. Tanaka then entered, and said, "Well, now that that's been taken care of, who's ready for breakfast?"

XXXXX

After spending 3 days with Gogo's family, Hiro and Gogo returned to San Fransokyo. Hiro took Gogo in his arms, and said, "Well, it was rough…but we got your parents blessing."

Gogo said, "And you were worried!"

Hiro said, "Well, it's great to have support-from our friends and Aunt Cass, to your family. Now let's get to the next phase."

Gogo said, "Oh? What's next?"

Hiro went into the bedroom, and returned with a small black velvet box. He stood in front of Gogo, and knelt in front of her. He opened the box, and inside was a golden ring. He took it out, and put it on her finger. He said, "Gogo Tomago…Leiko Tanaka…would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Gogo looked at the ring, and towards Hiro. With tears streaming down her face, she cradled Hiro's face, and said, "I do. I do, Hiro Hamada!" Hiro stood up, and gave Gogo a passionate kiss. They separated, and Hiro carried Gogo to the bedroom, ready to enjoy a night of love and passion with Gogo.  
_  
AN: I used Gogo Tomago's real name-Leiko Tanaka-during her and Hiro's meeting with her parents. I didn't give Gogo's parents names, however. Wow…an intense confrontation…but everything worked out. So coming soon-a shotgun wedding! Only…there's no shotguns! So until next time…_

_AN 2: I know so many of you are loving this and following and faving this (thanks, guys!). But...I bring some sad news...I am putting this story on a small hiatus. The reasons: 1. I want to write some other HiroGo stories; 2. Real Life is being a bitch with a changing work schedule and school; 3. I am fleshing out the finish of this story. Be warned, I am going to be grabbing your heartstrings at the end..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey readers! After the ordeal of meeting Gogo's parents, Hiro has been accepted! And he has proposed to Gogo! Now the wedding is on the horizon!_

Hiro Hamada awoke, next to his fiancée, Gogo Tomago. After their trip to South Korea, Hiro had gained the blessing of Gogo's parents. Then, the night before, he proposed to Gogo, and she said yes. Now they lay in bed, having enjoyed a night of passion.

Hiro's stirring caused Gogo to awaken. She looked at Hiro, and smiling, said, "Good morning, love."

Hiro replied, "Good morning, 'Go. How did you sleep?"

Gogo, with a smirk, replied, "Sleep? We went at it like animals…"

Hiro chuckled, while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He replied, "Well, after everything, I was in a good mood last night."

Gogo got out of the bed, and put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Hiro followed, putting on a pair of cargo shorts and a t-shirt. Gogo said, "I'll start breakfast."

Hiro watched he leave-and despite her showing off a baby bump, he still couldn't believe that she was still beautiful. He came into the kitchen, and as Gogo was cooking, be put his arms around her belly.

Gogo stopped, and smiled at the love. Hiro said, "Well, we need to let the others know that we're getting married."

Gogo said, "That's true. How soon do you want to get married?"

Hiro said, "Well, I hadn't put much thought into it. I know most engagement periods are 6 months to a year. But that isn't suitable in our case. I want to marry you before the baby is born."

Gogo replied, "Well, since I'm nearly 4months in, we have a shrinking window…because of my expanding belly."

Hiro chuckled, and said, "Well, let's talk it over with Aunt Cass, and our friends."

XXXXXXX

Two days later, Hiro and Gogo were in the Lucky Cat Café. It was early afternoon, and the lunch crowd has dispersed. Now there were only a couple of customers enjoying coffee and the current periodicals. Cass escorted her nephew and his guest to their special table.

Moments later, she returned with drinks. She sat down, and said, "Well, you two. How was your trip?"

Hiro spoke, "It went well, Aunt Cass. Although there was a moment where it nearly escalated."

Cass asked, "What do you mean?"

Gogo, with a downcast expression, gripped Hiro's hand, and said, "My father…called my child…our child a bastard. He was angry with Hiro…at first."

Cass gasped, and said, "I could imagine. You two are expecting a child…and you aren't married. It's taken all I could do to keep from stress eating. Again."

Hiro chuckled, and said, "But everything worked out. Mr. Tanaka gave us his blessing, and I proposed to Gogo a couple of days ago."

Cass clapped excitedly, and Gogo showed her the golden band. Cass said, "So that means a wedding is in the works?"

Hiro said, "Yes. But we have a problem. I want to marry Gogo fairly soon-like before she has the baby."

Cass said, "Well, most planners wouldn't do that. I do have a suggestion-you can go to the justice of the peace and recite your vows there. You'll need witnesses, of course…"

Hiro said, "Oh…" Cass heard the tone, and asked, "What's wrong?"

Hiro said, "Well, I was hoping for a 'ceremony'. You know…bride down the aisle, flower girls, a ring bearer…"

Cass smiled at her nephew, and said, "Well…I might know someone who can help you. They could get a ceremony set up fairly quickly. And for a decent price."

Hiro said, "Really? That would be great!" Cass then said, "Oh…you and your groomsmen will need tuxedos. Gogo will need to be measured and fitted for a dress-which, considering the timeframe, might be a challenge."

Cass smiled at the two, and said, "I'll give my friend a call tomorrow, and see when she can plan for us to meet."

Hiro said, "Wow, Aunt Cass. I'm glad we came to you." Cass said, "Well, I was married, once…" She stopped, before she'd get wistful. She looked up, and said, "Oh, I've got some customers." Cass left Hiro and Gogo to process what she said.

Gogo said, "Wow. Weddings seem a big deal."

Hiro replied, "Well, it's is. Most people have one chance for a great wedding. And I want to make sure it's great."

XXXXX

True to her word, Cass had managed to get a hold of her friend. And the following week, Hiro and Gogo were meeting with her in the Lucky Cat Café. The planner had long red hair, and was wearing a white blouse, blue slacks, and white shoes.

She shook their couple's hands, and said, "Hiro and Gogo? My name's Samantha-or Sam for short. I'm going to be helping you with your wedding!"

Hiro said, "We're thankful for that." Sam said, "Well, I know many of you think of wedding planners as uptight and easily unhinged. And you're right-we are extreme sticklers for schedules and detail." Sam looked at Gogo, and saw her baby bump.

Sam then smiled, and said, "But we can also be compassionate, and we listen to the couple's needs." She pulled out a clipboard, and said, "Alright. Let's get the basics. Groom-Hiro Hamada. Bride-"

Gogo said, "It's Leiko Tanaka." Sam wrote this down, and said, "Alright. So, what kind of wedding would you like?"

Hiro asked, "What do you mean?"

Sam asked, "Well, your last names suggest you're both Asian. Would you like to have a western style wedding with an Asian theme?"

Gogo said, "Well, I am Korean…that would be nice. My parents would like that, as well." Sam nodded, and said, "True. Next, we'll need to put the wedding party together, and select a venue."

Hiro said, "Wow! So much detail…" Sam replied, "Yes. And it's my job-no, my duty-to deliver everything you want for your wedding." Sam then turned to Cass, and said, "Cassie, dear…you are my go-between. I can count on you to work with me and the couple, right?"

Cass replied, "Of course." Sam then said, "Well, I'll be in touch. I have a few venues to check out. See you around!" And with that, Sam left.

Cass looked at Hiro and Gogo, and said, "Well, you two. You have your work cut out for you. But I'll help you out with what I can."

Hiro said, "Oh, thank you, Aunt Cass! You're getting this planner was one thing, but to help us yourself…"

Gogo added, "It's amazing that this is happening. I mean, when this started, I was so…afraid. But now…I'm not."

Hiro took Gogo's hand, and said, "Well, we'd best be going. Thanks again, Aunt Cass!" Cass waved off the young couple, before returning to her café.

XXX

Hiro and Gogo were now back in their apartment. Hiro said, "I guess we'd better start with the wedding party."

Gogo then said, "Actually, Hiro…we need to put aside the wedding talk for a little."

Hiro looked up, and said, "Why?" Gogo pointed to her belly, and Hiro said, "Oh…"

Gogo coughed, and said, "Well, you don't have to worry too much. Tomorrow, I'm seeing my OB-GYN for checkups and an ultrasound."

Hiro said, "Can I come with you?"

Gogo, with a gentle smile, replied, "Of course…I don't think that was a question that needed to be asked."

The next day, the couple were at the hospital. Hiro got a chance to meet the doctor-who was a middle-aged man with kind features. Gogo then changed into a hospital gown for her checkup.

After the doctor's through exam, he invited Hiro into the ultrasound room. Hiro watched as the doctor placed gel on Gogo's belly, then ran the transducer across her abdomen.

They looked at the screen, as the image of the fetus appeared. The doctor said, "And…we can discern the fetus's gender." The doctor moved the transducer over an area, and Hiro and Gogo could see what their child was going to be.

Gogo smiled, "It's a girl!"

Hiro smiled, too. After cleaning up and making another appointment in the future, Hiro and Gogo returned to the apartment. Hiro said, "I'll see if I can get Baymax,"

Gogo regarded him strangely, but Hiro said, "He can continue to monitor your health, and the baby's health. And he can also help around here, as well. You'd like that right?"

Gogo said, "And what about you?" Hiro said, "I told you-I'm not going anywhere. But you need to take care of yourself. As strange as it sounds-the speed junkie needs to slow down."

And then…it dawned on Gogo. She said, "Hiro…you're right. Oh…I can't do the things like I did before the baby."

Hiro embraced Gogo, kissing her lightly on her lips. He said, "Everything's going to work out. We'll be a family…an appa…an onma…and our child. And that's all we need." Gogo cradled herself in Hiro's warm embrace, smiling as she envisioned a future of her and Hiro…and their child.

_AN: So...I needed to have a reminder about Gogo's pregnancy...so here was an ultrasound and exam. And Hiro luvs rubbing dat baby bump..._

_Also, it might be an assumption-but I believe that Cass Hamada was married at some point before the story of Big Hero 6. It's the only explanation for someone with an English-sounding first name to have a Japanese-sounding last name._

_So, next time...something about a wedding...but I'm not going to spoil anything!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Before I get to the story, I present my dilemma: On the one hand, I want to give you readers the story you want to read. And on the other hand, I want to write the story as I have envisioned it. Therefore, it is important to compromise between what I want to write and what the fans want to read._

_Alright, enough soapboxing! On to the story!_

_One other thing-a chronology of Gogo's pregnancy:_  
_Chapter 2: 7-10 weeks_  
_Chapter 3: 14-16 weeks_  
_Chapter 4: 17/18 weeks_

_Disclaimer: All characters herein are property of Disney and Marvel, and I make no attempt to profit from their appearance. So get ready for some serious cameos!_

After their first meeting with Sam the wedding planner, Hiro had contacted Honey, Fred, and Wasabi concerning being part of the wedding party. So everyone met at the Lucky Cat Café. And when they entered- they were greeted by a strange, yet familiar sight: Aunt Cass was eating several donuts.

Hiro and Gogo were already there, so the other heroes joined their friends. Sam said, "Wow. I'm glad you're here."

Wasabi said, "So, you're looking for members of the wedding party?"

Sam said, "I am. However, this group is rather small. I am considering condensing some duties for the party."

Hiro said, "Alright, then. Let's see…best man…"

Sam replied, "I think we'll let best man and ringbearer be the same person."

Hiro said, "OK. Well, I'll need someone who can be trusted to keep the ring safe until the wedding. So that means you're the best man, Wasabi."

Wasabi said, "Alright, Hiro! I won't let you down!"

Sam said, "Well, then. We need a maid of honor. And as the most…experienced female, that role should go to you, Cassie."

Cass looked up from her plate of donuts, and said, "Alright! I got this!"

Sam then said, "Well…the rest of this party is rather small…"

Fred, who was in thought, replied, "Hey! I know who can help us for this party!"

Sam said, "Oh? Who?"

Fred said, "Well…I'd rather not say, for now. Just in case they don't accept my offer. But I'll make some calls and see if they'll agree." And with that, Fred got up, and walked outside with his phone.

Sam asked, "Who is he calling?"

Hiro replied, "I don't know. But Fred's well connected-and so are his parents." Not even 5 minutes after he walked out, Fred burst back in, with a huge grin plastered on his face._  
_  
Hiro said, "Well, that grin can only mean one thing…"

Fred replied, "I got you another groomsman and bridesmaid. As well as an awesome guest list."

Sam then said, "Alright, then. Miss Tanaka-you and Honey will need to go with me."

Gogo then said, "What's happening?"

Sam replied, "Well, we need to find you a dress. And gowns for the bridesmaids, as well. Luckily, I know where we can get your dress." And with that, the three women zipped off.

XXXXX

Sam, Gogo, and Honey headed into the heart of San Fransokyo. Sam said, "Well, Leiko…"

Gogo said, "You can use my nickname-Gogo. Or just Go."

Sam smiled, and said, "Well, Go…our first stop is the premier dressmaker in San Fransokyo. And he can deliver a quick turnaround on the dress." They pulled up to the shop, and Sam escorted Gogo and Honey into the shop.

Andres, the owner, warmly greeted the three women. He said, "So, who's the lucky bride?"

Gogo said, "I am, sir."

Andres saw her, and her baby bump, and said, "Hmm…this is a challenge. I have had to make gowns for pregnant women before. Step this way so you can be measured."

Gogo did so, and Andres took out a measure. He measured her height, and her waist. After the waist, he said, "So how soon is the wedding?"

Sam said, "Well, 3-4 weeks is the timeframe."

Andres said, "Well, I'll need to adjust your waist measurement, since you will have a few more inches. Because of the baby, of course."

Andres took Honey's measurements for her bridesmaids' gown, and said, "Is this all?"

Sam replied, "I believe I have one more."

Andres said, "Well, then. When she is ready, have her see me about measuring."

Sam replied, "Will do. Ladies, if you're ready."

Gogo said, "Where are we off to now?"

Sam said, "We're going to check out the venues, and also the catering."

XXX  
At the Lucky Cat Café, Fred had kept who his 'guests' were a surprise. So when a limo pulled up to the café, everyone was surprised. Fred ran out to greet whoever was inside.

Cass saw Fred, and asked, "What's he so excited about?"

Hiro shrugged, but the chimes of the door caught everyone's attention. Fred said, "Lady and gentlemen…I'd like you to meet my newest friends-Steve and Natasha."

At that everyone turned to see the newcomers. Steve was a tall, well-built guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. His companion, Natasha, was a few inches shorter and had vibrant red hair.

Hiro, stunned, looked at the guests. He then said, "Freddy…you mean you got Steve and Natasha-Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff-to be a part of my wedding?"

Fred could only grin and said, "Yeah! Awesome, huh?"

Wasabi then said, "Awesome doesn't even cover it. Dude…you got Captain America and the Black Widow to be a part of this wedding?"

Fred said, "I told you I had connections!"

Steve said to Hiro, "Son…when your friend told us of your problem, my colleague and I agreed to help. After all, heroes reach out and help one another."

Natasha said, "Indeed. Now, I am right in assuming that I will need to be fitted for a gown. Where would I go for that?"

Cass said, "Well…I'll call my friend to see where they got the dresses and gowns made."

Hiro said, "Oh! We'll also need to get measured for our tuxedos, as well!"

Steve said, "Well…let's use our ride then."

Fred went bug-eyed, and stammered, "We're…we're riding with Captain America…in his limo…pinch me…OW! Wasabi!"

Wasabi chuckled, and said, "I couldn't help myself…"  
XXXX

By the end of the week, nearly everything for the wedding was set. The ceremony would be held in the Tea Garden in Golden Gate Park. They would hold the reception in a mid-town banquet hall. All the members of the wedding party met, and they all had been fitted for their gowns and tuxes.

Sam mentioned that the main dress-Gogo's dress-was the keystone of the wedding. Once that gown was set, the wedding would take place two weeks later. This would push Gogo's pregnancy to 22-24 weeks-which would be the end of her second trimester.

And when everything seemed perfect…life has a way of wrecking things…

Hiro had returned home from work. He was working extra hours-Gogo had been put on maternity leave-and while she was receiving pay, Hiro knew that everything they were earning was going for the wedding and the child.

As he walked into the apartment, Gogo, instead of a warm or even happy greeting, said, "Look who decided to come home."

Hiro said, "Hi, Gogo."

With a tone that dripped with sarcasm, she replied, "Oh, look. He put this baby in me, and all he can say is, 'Hi Gogo'."

Hiro felt a prickle of nervousness, then asked, "What's wrong, Gogo?"

She replied, "What's wrong? Oh, I don't know…how about the fact I have to be cooped up in this apartment while you're out enjoying life?" Suddenly, her angry tone was gone, and she started crying. Through the tears, she muttered, "I hate you, Hiro Hamada. You ruined my life."

Hiro, shocked, replied, "I ruined your life? How? Please tell me! Let me know-I mean, it's so wonderful I have to work from sunup to dark to make sure we have everything. I'm a wreck trying to get all of this wedding planning organized…and my life is so perfect."

She looked up at him, with a mix of sadness and anger, and said, "You know what? I should have had them cut this out of me when I had the chance!"  
Hiro was stunned. He couldn't speak-Gogo wanted to abort the baby! But when he found his voice, he asked, "Why? Why would you want that?"

She said, "Why do you care?"

Hiro was lost in a fog of emotions-so lost, he hadn't realized he grabbed Gogo and slammed her into a wall. She cried out, and Hiro grounded out, "I care, Gogo…because part of me is in there, as well. And since we're talking about regrets…I should have walked away from you when I had the chance!"

Gogo, stunned-both by being slammed against the wall and this revelation, quietly said, "No…no, Hiro. You wouldn't…leave me?"

Hiro said, "If you hadn't told me you were pregnant, I would have left you and never looked back!"

Gogo gulped. Hiro…no, this wasn't Hiro…admitted he was going to leave her. She summoned whatever courage she had, and said, "You can still leave! I don't need you!"

Hiro said, "I don't need you either!" He went into a room, and grabbed a bag. He filled it with some clothes. He came out of the bedroom, and saw Gogo, standing by the window holding herself. He walked towards the door, and left.

_AN: Wow! There's some serious tension in the air! And a cliffy! (or cliffhanger) I know some of you will hate me for ending it like this, but come on-Gogo had a semi-legit reason for blowing up...and this story needed some dramatic effects! You didn't think it was gonna be sunshine and rainbows, didja?_

_OK, that's all for now_!


	6. Chapter 6

_One moment, it was smooth sailing. And now, Hiro and Gogo are on rough seas. Will their relationship survive? And what of the marriage? And the baby?_

_Read on to find out! As always, I don't own Big Hero 6-Disney and Marvel do._

Hiro Hamada had hit the breaking point. Between working super long hours, planning for a wedding, and aiding his pregnant fiancé, Gogo Tomago-he broke. And they had an argument. It had turned physical-an action Hiro regretted. _I shouldn't have done that-and in her condition._

Now, Hiro walked the streets-headed to his safe space. He knew his aunt would be mad. And doubly so when she found out why he was there at nearly 10 pm. The entry to the café was dimly lit-but Hiro saw a figure in the front cleaning. He knocked on the door.

Aunt Cass, who was in the middle of cleaning the café for the next day's business, looked up with a start. Most people knew when the café was closed. And after she single handily fended off a robbery attempt, no one knew to mess with 'Iron Chef Cass'. But a smile appeared when she saw her nephew, Hiro.

She opened the door, and warmly greeted Hiro-but seeing his expression, knew something was wrong. She softly said, "It's Gogo, isn't it?" She looked into his eyes, and saw they were red. She escorted him inside, and took him upstairs to her private area.

Hiro said, "I…I don't want to be a burden, Aunt Cass…" Cass replied, "Hiro…you are family. And family is never a burden." She brought him a plate of chocolate chip cookies and chocolate milk. Hiro eyed the treats, and said, "These made me feel better when I was 14."

Cass said, "And they will make you feel better now." Hiro partook of the snacks, and Cass said, "So what happened?"

Hiro said, "This argument…was worse that the first ones. She actually intimated terminating the pregnancy…and said I was 'enjoying life'. I'm doing anything but 'enjoying life'."

Cass listened intently, nodding as Hiro explained the argument. He explained about his long days at the job, the stress the wedding was putting on him, as well as dealing with Gogo. He lowered his head, and said, "When she mentioned terminating the pregnancy, I told her I should have left her and never looked back. She said she didn't need me…and I said I didn't need her."

Cass said, "Ahh…so the hormones provoked this fight."

Hiro said, "What do you mean?"

Cass said, "When a woman's experiencing pregnancy, her hormones do strange things. And they can cause her to go through mood swings. She can be happy one minute…angry the next…and crying after that."

Hiro said, "Oh no…the awful things I said to her…and she said to me. Aunt Cass…there isn't a phone call that can fix this."

Cass replied, "Well, not tonight. Give her time. I'll tell our planner that we've hit a snag. But I know you can fix this."

Hiro started to feel better…better than he had in a while. He said, "Thanks, Aunt Cass. You always have good advice."

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, a dejected Gogo sat curled into a ball of misery. Baymax-the medical bot Hiro suggested they bring on to help, came up to her. The robot said, "My scanners show you are in emotional distress. Would a hug make you feel better?"

Gogo stood up, and placed her head into the soft white robot's body. Baymax then brought his arms around her, and said, "Do you feel better?"

Gogo, still sobbing, replied, "Somewhat. Oh, those things I said to Hiro…I told him I hated him. And now, he probably hates me."

Baymax said, "Your hormonal activity spiked extremely high, which led to your emotional fluctuation. I sense that your hormones are returning to a nominal level. Would you like me to contact Hiro?"

Gogo said, "No! I can't talk to him…not yet." Baymax said, "I understand. However, I do suggest an emotional release. The stress would not be good for you or your developing child."

Gogo sighed, and said, "Oh no…the wedding! What am I gonna do about that?" Baymax said, "I suggest you go to bed. Rest would be best for you."

* * *

_The doctor had a solemn look as he escorted Hiro through the hospital. He took him to a small gurney, and said, "Here...is your daughter." Hiro felt his throat knotting, as the doctor directed him to a larger gurney._

_The doctor said, "When she found out she lost the child…and her husband wasn't there…she expired. It's as thought she lost the will to live." Hiro brought his hand up to the sheet, and pulled it back…_

_And when he did, what was under it made him release an anguished shriek. There was no mistaking the purple streaks in those bangs. Gogo Tomago-was gone. He clutched her lifeless form, crying out, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…Please, don't leave me…My parents…Tadashi…and now you and my child…Please…I'm sorry…"_

_XXXX_  
Aunt Cass had heard the cry, and went to where Hiro was sleeping. He mumbled in fright, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…Gogo…I'm sorry…" Cass gently shook Hiro's shoulder, and his eyes shot open. He sat up, breathing hard from the vision.

Cass hugged him, and said, "It's OK, sweetie. It was just a dream."

Hiro was sobbing, and choked out, "Aunt Cass…I lost them. Our child…and Gogo. I lost them."

Cass rubbed his back, as Hiro repeated, "I lost them…I lost them…" Cass looked at the clock, and saw it was almost 6 am. She said, "Why don't you take the day off? De-stress, as it were."

Hiro nodded, finding himself calm down now that the horrible vision was fading into a memory.

* * *

One day passed…then two days…then a week…and Hiro hadn't gotten the nerve to apologize. Gogo was the same. She looked at her phone, hoping Hiro had called or left a text or voice message. It seemed the emotions were still raw, the rift too wide to be repaired.

And sometimes…forces that worked against us, will often conspire to aide us, as well…

Hiro decided that while he enjoyed being at Aunt Cass's, he wanted to go out. So, he contacted Wasabi and Fred. Wasabi declined, saying he had a seminar in the morning. But Fred-being gregarious-agreed, and both he and Hiro hit a bar on the other side of town.

They had a couple of drinks, and Hiro explained the fight with Gogo. Fred said, "Dude…you need to be with her. Apologize, beg for forgiveness…but Gogo needs you. That child needs you. And you need her."

A chuckle came from another table-not a friendly chuckle, but one of derision. The person who chuckled said, "Hiro? That's too bad about your 'woman' problems."

Hiro looked at the guy-and his friends. It was three of them, and they were all laughing at Hiro's expense. Fred said, "Just ignore them. They're trying to heckle you."

The guy said, "That Gogo's really pretty. She'd probably got knocked up by some other guy, and she's stringing you along to take care of it."

The other guys at the table laughed, and Hiro swallowed. It was fine to be insulted-but they were pushing the limit talking about his fiancée. One of the other guys said, "Maybe it was some guy at her job. A late night, alone at the office…"

At that, Hiro slammed his hands on the table. Fred had a look of horror, and Hiro said, "If you insulted me, I wouldn't care. But you're smearing my fiancée. If you don't stop talking, I'm going to ensure you regret it."

The leader-who started the insults-replied, "Oooh…what's the nerd gonna do? I'm just tellin' ya, that girl of yours…opened her legs to the…" And he didn't finish, as Hiro, with an incredible display of strength, flipped the table.

One guy grabbed a bottle, and swing it at Hiro's head. Hiro ducked, and punched him in the midsection. He glanced and saw another guy coming at him. He grabbed the first guy, and threw him into his friend. The boss then pulled a knife, and swiped at Hiro. The blade nicked Hiro's face, and the goon said, "I'm gonna stick you good, boy!"

Hiro backed up, feigning a position of weakness. The goon lunged, and Hiro grabbed his arm. With a quick flip, Hiro turned the tables, and now was holding his foe in a standing armbar. The goon cried out in pain, and Hiro said, "I demand an apology. Not for myself, but for her."

The goon said, "You want an apology? I'm sorry…I wish I knew you better. I'd show your lady what a real man is…" Hiro's face flashed with rage, and he twisted with force. The air was filled with a sickening crack, and the goon screamed, "My arm! Little bastard broke my arm!"

Hiro turned-and saw several officers barring the door. He groaned, and said, "Well, I guess I'm spending the night in lockup." The officers arrived, and took Hiro and the three troublemakers away.

* * *

Hiro was only in lockup for 30 minutes when an officer came to him. The officer said, "Hamada? You're free to go."

Hiro said, "Well, I was sure I was going to be charged." The officer replied, "Your friend, Fred Lee, came down and gave a deposition. He said you gave them ample warning before the fight started, and they attacked you with weapons."

Hiro sighed, and picked up his possessions. He didn't want to contact Aunt Cass-she'd give him a hell of a speech about fighting. But there was one other person. He grabbed his phone, and saw the number. _I have avoided this for this long. It's time to face the music._

He dialed the number, and after 3 rings, a sleepy, yet familiar voice said, " 'ello?"

Hiro exhaled, and said, "Gogo? It's Hiro."

He wasn't able to see, but the person on the other end sat up. Gogo said, "Hiro? What's going on?"

Hiro replied, "Gogo…can you come and get me?"

Gogo said, "Alright. Where are you?"

Hiro said, "San Fransokyo PD."

Gogo chuckled, and said, "I'm on my way."

She disconnected, and Hiro thought long and hard about the conversation they were going to have. But for now, it was a start. And they had a lot to make up.

_I wanted to make this the reconciliation chapter-but this was pushing at 1700+ words, so I had to cut it short. But it's going to happen!_

_Until the next time!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Well, the reactions I got to the fight between Hiro and Gogo were…intense, to say the least. So, I'll take some time before the story to address some reviews:_

_Vintorez (CH 5&amp;6): Yes, in that moment, Hiro became a scumbag and a jerk. And while Hiro wanted to reach out, he felt the emotions were still raw from that argument._

_Love-is-power-down-with hate: Thanks! I hadn't written a cliffhanger in a minute…thought I was getting rusty…and Gogo doesn't need to use physical retaliation against Hiro…but that's all I'll say about that…_

_And everyone else-I'm not splitting up Hiro and Gogo._

_So, on to the story. No-no disclaimer. I'm not wasting space telling you the Big Hero 6 is the property of Disney and Marvel…oh, darn…_

After Hiro disconnected his call, he waited outside the police station. So many thoughts ran through his head. But there was one thing that he knew-he needed to seek forgiveness from Gogo. He didn't have to wait long-their two-door coupe pulled up. The window opened, and Gogo said, "Get in."

Hiro did as she said, and she turned around and headed back to their apartment. She said, "I was hoping you wanted to come back with me. I could take you back to the café."

Hiro replied, "No, that's fine." She turned to the front, and Hiro wished he could read her face. Was she angry still? Was she regretful? They had both said things they regretted-things a simple apology wouldn't fix.

The rest of the ride went in silence. They took the elevator up to their floor, and walked towards their door. Gogo opened the door, and Hiro followed. Once the door closed, Hiro turned…

…right into a slap from Gogo. Hiro grabbed his face, as Gogo began to punch his chest. Hiro didn't fight back-as he realized Gogo was purging her anger and grief. She collapsed in his arms, sobbing. And Hiro held her, until her sobs turned into soft sniffles.

Hiro then said, "Leiko…" That got her attention, because he rarely called her by her real name. He ran his hands through her hair, and held her close to him.

"Hiro…"

"Gogo…"

They stopped, and smiled at each other-the first smile they shared since that horrible night. They both stood up, and she said, "Hiro…I didn't mean it. About the baby…about hating you…and not needing you. I could never live with myself if I terminated my pregnancy. And I would never hate you. I have loved you for so long, Hiro…"

Hiro didn't speak- instead he listened to Gogo. She said, "And I need you. Our baby needs you. I guess…my hormones and emotions got the better of me. I hope you can forgive me."

Hiro said, "Gogo…Leiko…I should be the one begging for forgiveness. No matter what happened, I shouldn't have slammed you into the wall like I did. I shouldn't have said I would have abandoned you. And I need you…as much as you need me."

Gogo sniffled again, and said, "Where do we go from here?"

Hiro said, "The only way we can go-forward. We have to push on. Through the hard times, and the good times…I promised I would never give up on you, and dammit, Leiko, I am not gonna give up on you!"

Gogo looked at Hiro, and saw that he had a small gash across his face. She said, "What happened?"

Hiro said, "Oh, got into a fight at a bar. Some idiots said some nasty things about you. They implied you had an affair…I got so angry. But Fred bailed me out."

Gogo then showed him the first affection-she gently kissed his cheek. She said, "I appreciate you defending my honor…as well as our child." She stood up, and said, "It's been a rather draining day. I'm headed back to bed."

Hiro followed her, grabbing a pillow and a blanket from the closet. Gogo eyed him, and he said, "I'm…I'm not ready to join you yet."

Gogo nodded. _He still blames himself…_She went into the bedroom, and Hiro lay on the couch. _We're so close…and so far away…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slowly, the rift between Hiro and Gogo began to close. The affection wasn't there yet, but they were communicating, putting the ugly events of that night behind them. Hiro had contacted Aunt Cass to inform her that he and Gogo were together. While he wasn't too sure of the wedding, he said they were on the right track.

And-having Baymax around to help Gogo out was a great idea. He could monitor the health of Gogo and the baby, while Hiro was at work. To alleviate Gogo's cabin fever, Baymax and Gogo went for walks in the nearby local park. And Gogo promised-or tried- that she would keep her emotions in check.

So, one night, Hiro came home. Gogo was sitting on the couch, and when he came in, she gave him a small smile. She said, "Welcome home, daddy."

He replied, "Happy to be home, mommy." He leaned in for a kiss, and she eagerly accepted. She stood, and said, "I have dinner ready. And something else afterward."

Hiro and Gogo then ate, and afterwards, she took his hand, and led him to the bathroom. She said, "Here is the special thing."

There was a warm bath-something that Hiro rarely indulged in. Gogo said, "Alright, mister. Get in."

Hiro removed his clothes, and got into the tub. As he did, it was as though all the stress of the past week melted out of him. He closed his eyes, letting the warm bath water soothe him. He looked to see that Gogo had disrobed, and she was now getting in the tub.

Hiro whistled, saying, "Who's that sexy girl getting in the tub?"

Gogo, slightly embarrassed, softly said, "Oh, Hiro. I am the farthest thing from sexy."

As she sat in the tub, and leaned against Hiro, he replied, "You will always be beautiful and sexy to me."

She sighed, and leaned into Hiro. He brought his hands around her baby bump, and lightly kissed her neck. She said, "Why is it so hard?"

Hiro said, "Why is what so hard?"

Gogo replied, "This. Dealing with being pregnant. Dealing with all the changes-and travelling down a road I can't see. Am I wrong for saying I'm afraid?"

Hiro replied, "No. You want to hear something shocking? I'm afraid too."

Gogo said, "You? Afraid?" Hiro exhaled, and said, "When we split, I had a nightmare. And it was worse than the nightmares concerning Tadashi."

Gogo knew of the nightmares he'd suffer from concerning the fire that took the life of his older brother. Cass would tell her about how she'd wake up hearing Hiro cry out for 'Dashi', and how she'd try to console Hiro. But this nightmare was worse…

Curious, Gogo asked, "What happened in this nightmare?"

Hiro gulped, as that painful memory returned. He said, "I was at the hospital. I saw a small gurney-and the doctor said that it was our little girl." His breath hitched, as remembering the nightmare was nearly as bad as having it.

Gogo said, "Anything else happened?" Hiro said, "He showed me a larger gurney…and on it…was you."

Gogo gasped, and said, "Me?"

Hiro said, "After the baby died, the doctor said that you lost the will to live. And…I clutched you, and begged you to not leave me. After losing my parents, and Tadashi…I couldn't lose you, too."

Gogo was silent. When she did find her voice, she said, "I mean that much to you, Hiro?"

Hiro said, "That much…and more." Gogo turned around, so that she was facing Hiro-and straddling him. She said, "Well…you mean that much to me, as well. I guess…I thought everything would be like a fantasy. I'd marry the guy I loved, we'd be a happy family…but reality has a way of smashing fantasy."

She quickly stood up, and dried herself off. Hiro waited, and got out after her. He followed her to the bedroom, where she was waiting in the bed. Hiro came up to her, and she pulled him onto the bed. He looked into her eyes-eyes that were full of longing. He said, "Is this what you want?"

She nodded, and said, "Yes. Let us be complete again." Hiro then leaned in, and kissed Gogo passionately. She eagerly returned the kiss-and Hiro and Gogo came together that night in an act of passion.

XXXXXX

The following morning, Hiro and Gogo headed to the Lucky Cat Café. Cass, while pleased to see the couple reconciled, was a bit miffed that Hiro got arrested. She laid off, however, when she learned that he was defending Gogo's honor. Sam the wedding planner was there, as well.

Sam said, "So glad you two patched things up." Hiro replied, "I am too."

Sam then said, "Well, we're still on schedule, believe it or not. Gogo's dress and the bridesmaids' gowns should be arriving within the next few days. I also believe that your tuxedo, as well as the tuxedos of the groomsmen are ready to be picked up."

Sam then walked up to Gogo, and said, "And how are you coming along, Miss Mommy?"

Gogo smiled at Sam, and replied, "I'm doing well. I'm even better now that I'm with Hiro again."

Sam then said, "Well, now we're in the homestretch of this wedding. You are on the threshold of a wonderful event!"

At that, Hiro squeezed Gogo's hand, and she gave him a small smile. And whatever lay over the horizon-instead of running from it, they would stand together and face it.

_AN: Well, they're back together. I hope I didn't rush their reconciliation. I didn't want to drag it out, but I also didn't want it to be held off either. So I hope this compromise works for you. And if you hate it...well, don't let the door hit ya where the Good Lord Split ya!_

_Until the next time-yea yea!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Happy Times, HiroGo fans! Our couple is back together! And the wedding is on the way! But before the wedding-there are some traditions…_

_If you're looking for a disclaimer…read the first seven chapters!_

The days were counting down-and Gogo could feel the changes the baby were causing her. Her gait was slower. Her ankles were swollen. It became harder for her to do things round the house-which is why they brought on Baymax. He was rather helpful in cleaning, when Gogo went shopping, and providing emotional support when Hiro was at work.

So, one morning, after Hiro left for work, Gogo got a message. It was from Sam, their wedding planner. The message read, "Your dress has arrived. Final fitting today." Gogo smiled-that meant that the wedding would only be 2 weeks away. She hadn't put her phone down when it buzzed-with another incoming message.

This message was less formal-it saw, "Prty at LC Café. HL" Gogo knew who that was-but she wondered how Honey had convinced Cass to have a party at the Café. She put the phone down-and seconds later, there was a knock at the door.

Baymax said, "I shall answer the door. You need to rest." The large robot opened the door, and said, "Hello, Honey. Are you here to see Gogo?"

Honey replied, "Hello, Baymax. And yes, I am!" She came in, and said, "How's the mommy today?"

Gogo exhaled, and replied, "I'm a little drained. This is such a huge change-I used to have an active lifestyle…and now-you know how many times I've heard, 'slow down'?"

Honey could barely contain her grin. She said, "Well, I hope you're up for a little fun today. You've got a party-nope, actually, two parties!"

Gogo looked at her in disbelief. "_Two_ parties?"

Honey replied, "Yep. But don't worry. They are both going to be held at the same time. Before you get married, it's traditional to have a wedding shower. _And_…before you have a baby, you also have a baby shower. So…we're combining them into a double shower."

Gogo said, "Wow. And this is happening…"

Another knock on the door broke the conversation. Baymax opened the door, and said, "Gogo…there is someone here for you." At that, Sam entered. She said, "Good Morning, Go. You ready for the fitting?"

Gogo replied, "Yep."

Honey said, "Your parties are after this fitting."

Gogo said, "Alright. Baymax-a little assistance, please?"

The white robot shuffled to the couch, and pulled Gogo up. He said, "Enjoy yourself, but do take it easy. I will take care of the apartment while you are out."

And with that, the three ladies zipped off.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Hiro was concentrating on his work. His co-workers had congratulated him on his both his pending marriage, as well as the pending birth of his child. He graciously accepted the warm wishes-though he bristled when his supervisors told him that while it was admirable he was working himself to the bone, he needed to back off a little-no point in overworking yourself into an early grave.

So Hiro was looking over some new designs for a prototype when his smartphone chimed. It was a message from Fred. It said, _Dude—'Sabi and I got the most stoked party for you._

Hiro looked at it, and sent back _Oh? Let me guess-I'm having a bachelor party._

A few minutes later, the response came, _Yep! Gotta celebrate your last days of being a single guy. You're going off the market, ya'know._

Hiro smiled, and sent back, _Sure. When and where?_

The response came, _How about Friday after work…at the café?_

Hiro sent, _Friday is good. The café-OH HELL NO! Cass would flip her lid if we did that. But I know of a little establishment for fellows like us. Very classy place._

Fred sent, _OK, buddy. 'Sabi and I'll get everything ready!_

Hiro chuckled, and returned to work. This party sounded good-and he needed a night out.

XXXXX

At the dressmakers, Gogo tried on her gown. The dressmaker said, "I told you-I can work miracles."

Gogo looked at herself in a mirror. She was speechless. The gown fit every curve of hers perfectly-especially the curve in front. She came out, and Honey gasped. Honey said, "Wow…you look like a fairy tale bride."

Sam said, "I told you this place was the best. Now, then…I heard you had some parties to do. So, I'll be in touch. You have the rehearsal, after all."

Gogo said, "Yeah. And I need to call my parents, as well. They'll need to know when the wedding is, as well."

Honey then said, "Well, now that your gown is set, let's head to the Lucky Cat Café!"

After a 15 minute drive, the women had arrived at the Lucky Cat Café. Cass had set aside part of the café for the party-but it was also during her downtime period. The café was decorated with signs saying, "Congratulations", and "Good Luck!"

Cass, as the mistress of ceremonies, directed the other ladies to the snack table, as well as where to put the gifts for Gogo. After some merriment, Gogo began to open her gifts. There were some new housewares, as well as things for the baby-like a baby monitor, a small changing mat, clothes for the newborn (she had told everyone it was a girl), and a crib.

Cass smiled at Gogo, before she said, "Well, at least this party was classy. Not like what my nephew and his testosterone-addled buddies are going to do."

Gogo said, "What do you mean?"

Honey said, "She's probably talking about Hiro's bachelor party. It's tradition-just like we gave you a bridal shower. The groom's male buddies take him out for drinks and one last night of 'male freedom'. It's just an excuse for them to drink and dance around half-naked women."

Gogo chuckled, and said, "Well, I guess I can't be mad at tradition."

Cass said, "Well, for tradition, you can have him bring all your stuff to the apartment."

XXXXXX

As the week moved on, Hiro remembered his party. And at 4:30, he sent a message to Gogo: _Guys throwing me a little get-together. Don't wait up_.

Moments later, his phone chimed, _Awww…I like to wait up for you__. Have fun…have a surprise for you tomorrow._

Hiro wondered what that could mean. But he didn't have much time to dwell-it was time for his party. He left his job, and headed to the little club he told Fred about. Hiro walked in, and he could see the party was in full swing. Fred came up to him, saying, "Here's your party, dude!"

So Hiro enjoyed his party-there was an open bar, games on all the TVs, guys playing pool and throwing darts. Hiro kept getting offers for drinks-which he accepted. He realized, though, he needed to slow down or he'd be trashed.

It was at about 9 pm when someone announced, "The girls are here!" Hiro said, "Girls? What girls?"  
At that, several women entered the club. Fred said, "Over here! Here's the lucky guy!"

Hiro said, in a hushed tone, "What are you doing?"

Wasabi replied, "You're the guest-so you get the dances!" So Hiro accepted some dances-and some drinks. And he got more dances and more drinks. He looked-or stared-at his watch, and realized, _I'd better get out of here…_He waited until everyone was occupied…and slowly made his way to the door.

Hiro was no fool, though. Despite the amount of drinks he had, he wasn't wasted. But he wasn't driving home, either. He managed to hail a taxi to get home.

He quietly opened the door, and plopped on the couch. Minutes later, he was asleep. However, Gogo had heard him coming in. And did she have a not-nice surprise for Hiro…

Hiro was in an excellent sleep-until a cold surprise woke him. He sat up, and shouted out in surprise. Gogo was holding an empty bowl-the contents, which were ice water, had been poured on Hiro's head. She had a mischievous smile, and said, "How was your party?"

Hiro groaned, and said, "It hurts…"

Gogo said, "Aww…poor baby. Anyways, I left some things from _my_ party at your aunt's. I do so hope you're not too out of it to get them."

Hiro said, "No, not at all…what time is it?" Gogo said, "It's a quarter after 10-in the morning."

Hiro groaned, and lay back on the couch. This was gonna be a hell of a day…

XXXXX

The wedding was set for the following Saturday. Sam had called for everyone who was participating to meet at the café that Wednesday. She had a clipboard, and was marking off all the important criteria. She said, "Bride and Groom-big check. Wedding gown-check. Tuxedos-check. Venue-check. Wedding party-check. Bride's parents-"

Gogo said, "They are arriving this afternoon." Sam said, "Check. OK, everyone. We are having a rehearsal and dinner on Friday. Rehearsal starts at 6pm. We'll do a run-through to prepare for the wedding, and to ensure that everything goes without a hitch."

Then-Friday arrived. Everyone met at the Tea Garden in the Golden Gate Park. They did a walkthrough and mock wedding march-so everyone knew where they would be, and where they would stand. Gogo introduced her parents to everyone, and they headed back to the Lucky Cat Café for dinner.

After dinner, Cass announced, "Hiro, you're spending the night here. Gogo is staying with her parents."

Hiro said, "Is this more wedding tradition?"

Cass answered, "Its bad luck for a groom to see the bride after the rehearsal and before the wedding."

Hiro groaned, but said, "OK, Aunt Cass. Let me kiss my bride to be good night."

Hiro kissed Gogo, and said, "Good night, love."

Gogo replied, "Good night, to you." And they separated- to await the longest separation- but they knew, that afterwards, no one would separate them again…  
_  
And so…here comes the bride! Don't forget review and fav and follow!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Well, the day has arrived! And you're all invited to the wedding of Hiro Hamada and GoGo Tomago!_

* * *

As morning arrived, Hiro awoke to a strange sight-he was sleeping alone. He remembered his fiancée, Gogo Tomago, was staying with her parents. He got out of bed, and headed downstairs. His aunt, Cass, had prepared breakfast.

"Good morning, Mr. Groom!" Cass said as a greeting. Hiro said, "Morning, Aunt Cass."

Cass said, "The rest of the wedding party will be here to have breakfast. Your groomsmen and Gogo's bridesmaids will be here shortly. The girls will then head to Gogo's place to get ready."

Hiro nodded-and moments later, the café doors opened, revealing Fred and Wasabi. They came up to Hiro, and greeted him warmly. Not too long after that, a limo pulled up, and out came Steve, Natasha, Honey Lemon, and Sam the planner.

After everyone ate, Sam said, "Alright, folks! This is the big day! The wedding is set to begin at 2:00. So, Hiro-you need to have your part of the party in place by 1:15."

Hiro said, "We'll be ready."

Sam said, "Good. Honey, Cass, and Natasha-you'll come with me to Gogo's to help get her ready." They three women then left.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Gogo's place, Mr. and Ms. Tanaka awoke their daughter. Ms. Tanaka said, "How are you feeling, Leiko?"

Gogo said, "I am excited…and anxious, onma." Ms. Tanaka replied, "Don't be! I know this is such a major event…but think of how happy you will be afterwards."

Gogo said, "I do. And Hiro makes me the happiest I've ever been."

Mr. Tanaka said, "You did pick a winner. He even stood up to me when I said those things about your child. I knew then he was a man of great character."

Gogo said, "Thank you, appa. And thank you for blessing our union."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Baymax, the ever-helpful robot, said, "I shall get the door."

He returned, saying, "It is Honey, Cass, and Sam. They are accompanied by Natasha Romanoff-also known as the superagent Black Widow."

Gogo said, "Good morning, ladies!"

Sam said, "Good morning, Leiko…Mr. and Ms. Tanaka. I have informed Hiro that the wedding will begin at 2:00. He will have his part of the wedding party in place by 1:15. So we will need to be in place no later than 1:45."

Gogo said, "Alright. Well, I guess we'd better get ready, then." Gogo then headed to the bathroom, where she indulged herself in a warm bath. She climbed out, stopping only to look at herself. She rubbed her belly, carrying a new life. _A new life…with Hiro…am I ready for this?_

She came out of the bathroom, where she was set upon by the other women. They set about putting on her makeup, and placing flowers in her hair. Gogo had extensions put into her hair, as well. Finally, she put her gown on.

Despite being near the end of her second trimester-and with the baby bump extremely prominent-she looked and felt beautiful. She came out of her room, and was greeted by the others exclaiming, "Wow! You look so beautiful!"

Sam said, "Well, I am stunned! What an excellent job the dressmaker did!"

Gogo said, "Well, it was your suggestion to use that dressmaker." At that, Sam said, "Alright, ladies-and sir-it is 11:45 am. We have 90 minutes-then we're rolling out to the Tea Garden in the Golden Gate Park."

* * *

Back at the Lucky Cat Café-Hiro was getting the rest of his team ready. He said, "Alright-just like a mission briefing…I can do this." He said, "Gentlemen-and you, too, Fred…"

Everyone chuckled, and Hiro said, "The guests will begin arriving at 1:30. So, we need to be there to welcome and seat guests no later than 1:15."

The others nodded in assent. Hiro then said, "Are we ready?"

Everyone said, "Yes, sir!" Hiro then said, "Let's suit up!"

Within 45 minutes, all the men had their tuxedos on. Hiro had given Wasabi the ring-as well as unnecessary instructions (with Wasabi saying, "Come on, I'm not losing the ring!"), and said, "Alright, men-let's move out!"

They left the café and got into the limo that Steve-aka Captain America-had appropriated for the event. They headed out to the Tea Garden in the Golden Gate Park.

XXXXXXX

Hiro and his party arrived at the Tea Garden. Sam the planner was there, along with Cass, Natasha, and Honey. Cass said, "How are you feeling now?"

Hiro replied, "Excited. And nervous."

Cass said, "Don't be. You're only moments away from the wedding. You're…you're not having regrets, are you?"

Hiro thought back-to that awful night and that horrific fight he and Gogo had. He thought back to the day this journey began-and he knew that he made the right choice. He confidently replied, "No regrets…and no turning back."

Cass hugged him, and said, "I have always been proud of you. And now…I am as proud of you as a sub-mommy could be."

Hiro said, "Thanks, Aunt Cass."

Sam came up, and said, "We have some guests arriving." Hiro walked out, and saw Wasabi, Honey, and Fred helping to seat guests. And Hiro realized that Fred wasn't kidding about the guests- he saw many superhero VIPs.

One such VIP came up to him, and said, "Mr. Hamada?"

Hiro-who was a hero himself-was starstruck. He stammered, "You're…you're…Tony Stark!"

Mr. Stark said, "Yep. When my buddy Steve told me about this wedding, I couldn't say no. Especially to someone whose brilliance and genius nearly matches my own. Oh, this is my fiancée, Pepper."

The red-head with Tony said, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hamada. And congratulations." They took their seats, and so did other guests. It was about 5 minutes past 2, when Sam said, "Alright! We're a little behind, but that's no biggie. Hiro-you're up near the shrine with the priest. Groomsmen, get with your bridesmaids. Cass, Wasabi-you're walking in together."

Everyone got paired up, and the band begin to play a soft song. Cass and Wasabi-as best man and maid of honor-marched up first. They were followed by Steve and Natasha, and then Honey and Fred. Once they approached the front, the band then began to play "The Wedding March"-but with an oriental flair.

Everyone got to their feet as Gogo-wearing her beautiful dress-was escorted by her parents. They had elected to wear kimonos- which let them stand out. Hiro nearly couldn't contain his joy at seeing his beautiful bride to be. Mr. Tanaka escorted his wife to her seat, then escorted Gogo to the altar.

The priest told the guests to be seated, then stated, "Good day family, friends and esteemed guests. We are here to bid witness to the joining of Hiro Hamada and Leiko Tanaka in the union of matrimony. Who is he that is here to give the bride away?"

Mr. Tanaka smiled at Gogo, and said, "I, her father, do give her." He then joined his wife, and the priest continued, "And is there any man or woman who can bear reason that these two should not be joined in marriage? If so, please give your voice, or be forever silent."

At that, the priest said, "I will now perform the vows of marriage. Hiro Hamada-do you vow to love Leiko Tanaka?"

Hiro said, "I do."

The priest said, "And do you vow to be faithful to her, and only her-forsaking all other women?"

Hiro said, "I do."

The priest said, "And do you vow to be by her side-in happiness and hardship, in good times and bad time, for all the days of your life?"

Hiro closed his eyes as the memories of the past flashed by. Be when he opened them, there was no doubt as he said, "I do."

The priest then said, "Leiko Tanaka-do you vow to love Hiro Hamada?"

Gogo said, "I do."

The priest said, "Do you vow to be faithful to Hiro, and forsake all others?"

Gogo thought back-to when she met so many guys who'd only want one thing from her. And to Hiro-who never asked, but to whom she freely gave her love, and she replied, "I do."

The priest said, "And do you vow to be by his side-in happiness and hardship, in good times and bad, for all the days of your life?"

Gogo said, "I do."

The priest said, "Then present the ring, please." Wasabi gave the ring to Hiro, and the priest said, "By placing this ring upon Leiko's finger, you are affirming these vows."

Hiro then put the ring on Gogo's finger, and the priest said, "With this act, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

With that, Hiro lifted the veil, and looked at the beautiful Gogo. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. With that, all the guests cheered. The priest said, "I present-Hiro and Leiko Hamada!"

And with that, Hiro and Gogo headed down the aisle, followed by the rest of the wedding party. Their next destination was the reception being held in the midtown convention center.

Once there, the party swung in full force. There was dancing, music…and two other traditions. Sam grabbed the mic, and said, "All the single women head to the floor!"

A small crowd had gathered, and Sam said, "Here we go! On the count of three, Leiko's gonna toss that bouquet! One…TwoThree!"

Gogo threw the bouquet behind her, and several women grabbed at it. There were loud cheers when it was finally retrieved. Sam said, "Alright, Hiro! Reach under that dress and grab that garter!"

There were a lot of catcalls and Hiro reached and grabbed the purple and black garter. Sam said, "OK, fellas! Your turn! One…Two…Two and a half…Three!" Hiro threw the garter behind his head, and there was a scrum for the garter. Once it was retrieved, the crowd cheered.

The band played, and there was more dancing. Hiro and Gogo shared their cake, and soon enough, Sam said, "On behalf of the bride and groom, I want to thank you all for being a part of this special day! And once more-for our new bride and groom, Hiro and Leiko Hamada!"

Everyone applauded, and soon the party disbanded. Gogo's parents said, "We will bring your things to the apartment."

Cass said, "Yes, Hiro. We will help you get everything ready. Once you return from your honeymoon, you shouldn't have to worry about getting your place ready."

Hiro and Gogo then headed to the limo, which would take them to a private plane. Hiro said, "Well, it was hard, but here we are."

Gogo, smiling, replied, "Yes. Here _we_ are." She put Hiro's hand over her belly, and said, "All of us." Hiro smiled, and leaned in to kiss Gogo.

_And so, Hiro and Gogo are now man and wife. But there is yet another event on the horizon…_

_Stay tuned!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Last time, we were all witnesses to the wedding of Hiro Hamada and Leiko Tanaka-also known as GoGo Tomago. But there is one last event on the horizon…_

And if you're looking for a disclaimer-you haven't been reading this story, have you?

Hiro and GoGo-now husband and wife-had returned to San Fransokyo after a two-week excursion which was their honeymoon. But there was another thing-GoGo was in the homestretch of her pregnancy. As they walked into their apartment, Hiro said, "GoGo, wait!"

GoGo said, "What?"

Hiro said, "It's tradition that I carry you over the threshold-to signify our union."

GoGo put her hands on her hips, and said, "I don't think so."

A voice inside the apartment said, "Welcome home, Hiro and GoGo."

Hiro said, "Baymax! It's good to see you."

Baymax said, "I will begin a scan of you-if you consent."

Hiro looked at GoGo, and said, "Go ahead." The medi-bot's scanners whirred, then Baymax said, "Scanning complete. Hiro-you are at normal parameters. GoGo-you have swollen ankles, an elevated heartrate, and slightly elevated blood pressure. This is normal in your condition. Your fetus is at normal parameters-I detect a heartbeat and slight motion-referred to as 'kicking'. You are entering the final trimester of your pregnancy, and should be on track to deliver within the next 12 weeks."

GoGo whistled, and said, "Wow…he's thorough." GoGo sat down, and said, "I am tired."

Hiro said, "Well, how is life as a Hamada?"

GoGo said, "Well, I can only hope the rest of my life is as good as it was before I married you."

Hiro leaned in, and gave GoGo a kiss-then put his hand over her abdomen. He thought, _I have a beautiful wife…and soon, a daughter…and this is all I need…_

XXXXX

Hiro returned to work soon afterwards. But he programmed Baymax with an 'Emergency Protocol"-if GoGo were to go into labor, Baymax would contact him, as well as the EMS. But until the delivery day, Baymax continued to support Hiro and GoGo through the final months of GoGo's pregnancy.

And one morning…GoGo had given Hiro his 'good morning' kiss, and set to cleaning the kitchen. She was washing a plate-when a sharp pain shot through her. She dropped the plate, and fell to the floor.

At the sound, Baymax entered the kitchen. He began his protocol, "I heard a sound of distress. GoGo-are you injured?"

GoGo ground out, "I felt a pain…down here." She pointed to her midsection, and Baymax said, "This is serious. You are not due for delivery for another 3 weeks."

Baymax helped GoGo up, and sat her on a chair. She was breathing hard, and Baymax said, "I have contacted Hiro. We will need to go to the hospital."

GoGo didn't respond-she was dreading what was happening with her body. _Please…don't let the baby be born now!_

The door opened, and Hiro was there. He said, "GoGo! Has it started?"

Baymax said, "GoGo has experienced pains in her abdomen."

GoGo said, "Maybe it's false labor? I'd hate to go to the doctor, only for them to send me home."

Baymax said, "No. We need to get you to the hospital. Your cervix has begun to dilate."

Hiro said, "What does that mean?"

GoGo said, "That means the baby's coming!"

Five minutes later, Hiro and GoGo were speeding towards the hospital. He had managed to send a text to Aunt Cass and his friends, telling them to meet him at the hospital.

Upon arrival, Hiro and GoGo were admitted. GoGo's OB-GYN was also contacted. With nothing to do but be in the way, Hiro took a seat in the waiting room. Not more than 15 minutes later, Cass and the rest of Hiro's friends arrived.

Cass said, "Hiro? What's happening?"

Hiro said, "GoGo's gone into labor!"

Honey said, "What? But isn't she not due for another few weeks?"

Hiro nodded, feeling dread creep into him. That nightmare had faded into memory-but now…was it possible? Could he lose the baby? Could he lose GoGo? Cass noted Hiro's expression, and sat next to him, rubbing his shoulder.

She said, "Hiro…listen to me. GoGo is a strong woman. And she needs you to be strong for her. You said you'd never give up on her, right? So she needs you- and you go and be there for her."

Hiro looked up, and headed towards the delivery room. He entered the room, and saw GoGo being tended to by her OB-GYN. He said, "Doctor…what's happening?"

The same doctor who performed GoGo's ultrascan was now here. He said, "Hiro…listen. GoGo has gone into labor. This is three weeks before she was due. Therefore, there is immense risk to both mother and child."

Hiro said, "Immense risk?" The doctor, seeing Hiro's expression, said, "I will do everything to ensure that your wife delivers a healthy baby."

From behind them, a voice-tough and full of sarcasm, but with the sweetness he'd came to love-called out, "Hey, nerd! Woman up!"

The doctor said, "Alright, Ms. Hamada. Your husband is here-and he will provide the greatest support as you finish this journey."

XXXXXX

The journey, as the doctor had put it, was now in its 12th hour. After an examination, the doctor declared, "Ms. Hamada-you are fully dilated. Now you will have to bear down and push."

Hiro took GoGo's hand, and said, "You can do it, baby."

GoGo took a deep breath, and pushed for all she was worth. GoGo whimpered as she felt the baby moving from her womb through her birth canal. But Hiro and the doctor's encouragement kept her spirits up. She took another deep breath, and pushed again.

With each push, GoGo closed in on motherhood. She took yet another breath, and pushed once again. With this push, the doctor exclaimed, "The head! The head is out! Keep pushing, Ms. Hamada!"

GoGo did as the doctor directed, and the doctor pulled out the baby. One of the nurses grabbed the newborn, and took it to a table. After a few tense moments, the baby began to cry as it took its first breaths.

Hiro smiled at GoGo, but GoGo was looking at the nurses tending to her baby. They brought a gurney, and wheeled her out. GoGo saw this, and asked, "Where are they taking my baby?"

The doctor said, "Ms. Hamada-please. This is a precaution. We are taking her to the NICU."

Hiro said, "NICU?" The doctor said, "Yes-Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. You have to understand that the survival rates for a newborn born as early as yours are not very high."

At that, GoGo started to sob. She said, "No…my baby…"

The doctor said, "She needs to rest." Hiro nodded, and another doctor entered the room with a syringe. He pumped the contents into GoGo's IV, and she fell into sleep. Hiro said, "I'm going to tell the others."

Hiro went into the waiting area, where the only person there was a sleeping Aunt Cass. He gently shook her shoulder, and she awoke. She said, "Oh! Hiro!" She sat up, and stretched.

She looked at Hiro, and asked, "How did it go?" Hiro said, "Well as could be. GoGo is asleep. They took the baby to NICU as a precaution."

Cass said, "Oh, Hiro. I'm so sorry." Hiro asked, "Where is everyone else?"

Cass replied, "They wanted to stay-but Wasabi had a presentation and Honey had a seminar. Fred needed to check on his fundraisers. They said they'd be back when they could."

Hiro nodded, and Cass said, "You look terrible. You need some sleep."

Hiro said, "I know. But Go…and the baby…they need me."

Cass said, "Hiro-go home. I'll stay and if something happens, I'll let you know. Don't destroy yourself before you get to see your family."

XXXXXXX

Hiro returned home-but sleep was the furthest thing in his mind. All he could think about was his wife and his child. He lay down and closed his eyes.

Was it hours? Minutes? Hiro didn't know. But he did hear the alert from Baymax. The robot said, "You are receiving a call from Cass Hamada."

Hiro said, "OK." Hiro said, "Yes, Aunt Cass?"

Cass said, "You're needed at the hospital. GoGo is awake."

Hiro returned and checked in. He came up to his aunt-who had the biggest smile on her face. Hiro said, "OK…what did I miss?"

The doctor said, "Nothing, Mr. Hamada. Your wife and child are ready for you.",

They walked towards the room, and the doctor said, "It is strange. Most preemies are on a razor's edge. But your daughter-she fought to live. She was only in the NICU for four hours. She is healthy."

Hiro thought, _No…we never give up…not on each other…I never gave up on GoGo…she never gave up on me…and our baby wouldn't give up either…_

Hiro went to the door, and opened it. Sitting on the bed was a tired, but happy GoGo. And in her arms…

It was too much for Hiro. He came up to them both, and GoGo said, "Hey…daddy's here."

Hiro said, "Can I…can I hold her?"

GoGo said, "Of course you can." She put the baby in his arms, and he looked at his beautiful daughter. GoGo said, "Hiro…I present your daughter-Mi-Na Hamada."

Hiro held his newborn daughter, and felt as though he would burst with joy. And like the day they returned from the honeymoon-with his wife and his daughter-Hiro had everything he needed. And he could never be happier…

_It looks like the end…but not quite!_

_I gave the child a Korean name…like it? Hate it? Indifferent to it? Don't forget to review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey HiroGo fans! It's the moment you've been waiting for! Here it is-the finale to 'Never Gonna Give up on You'!_

_And as always, I don't own Big Hero 6-because if I did…well, this wouldn't be fanfiction!_

After the birth of their beautiful daughter, GoGo Tomago-Hamada remained in the hospital for observation-as well as the newborn. Since she was born 3 weeks premature, the doctors were concerned for the health of both the child, as well as the mother.

After three days, GoGo was given the all clear. So Hiro arrived to take the new mommy and his daughter to their home. The drive home was a silent one-but the silence was born of joy and happiness. Hiro looked at his wife, and his daughter, and felt a happiness that he didn't know existed.

They arrived at their apartment, where Baymax was cleaning. As the door opened, he said, "Hello, Hiro. Hello, GoGo."

They said, "Hey, Baymax. We have something to show you."

The white robot shuffled towards the couple, and GoGo held out the baby. She said, "Here she is. Mi-Na…our little princess."

Baymax said, "She is a beautiful child. My scanners have detected no abnormalities or disorders. Congratulations to you both. Oh, Hiro. Aunt Cass wanted to remind you that she expects you at the café soon."

Hiro said, "Well, I'll be sure to stop in. Actually, _we_ will stop in to see her."

XXXXXHIROGOGOXXXXX

It was a few days later when Hiro stopped in to the Lucky Cat Café. He told his aunt he was stopping in, and she closed the café for the rest of the day. Unknown to Hiro, she contacted his friends to let them know.

So, Hiro, GoGo and their child entered the café- and saw Cass, as well as Honey, Fred and Wasabi. They all cheered, "Congratulations!"

Hiro and GoGo were beyond ecstatic at this. When he was able to speak, Hiro said, "Thanks, guys!"

GoGo added, "Yeah! This is awesome!"

Cass said, "So…are we going to see the baby?"

GoGo brought their child into view, and everyone gave the couple words of glad tidings. Honey said, "Wow. She's a healthy baby. Considering she was born early…"

Hiro said, "Well…Hamada's don't give up-on their friends or those they love."

So the group held an impromptu party at the café- where the baby was passed around and Honey Lemon took nearly a thousand shots with her cameraphone. Finally, Hiro and GoGo returned to their apartment. When they got there, they put the baby down, and Hiro said, "I never told you…"

GoGo looked up from their child, and said, "Told me what?"

He put his arms around her from behind, and said, "Told you…how much I admire you for being so strong."

GoGo said, "I thought you were the strong one. After everything I put you through…it would take a strong man to stay with me."

xxxxxxxxx

The next few months were some of the best of both of their lives. When GoGo needed to get up for an early morning feeding, Hiro was there to support her. When there was a diaper to be changed- if GoGo didn't do it, Hiro would. GoGo's parents came by to see the baby, as well.

And one night, after a wonderful night of passion, Hiro and GoGo lay in bed. Hiro said, "GoGo…I never thought I could be this happy. After Tadashi…after that fight…here we are."

GoGo replied, "Yes, Hiro. Here we are. And I was wrong."

Hiro said, "About what?"

GoGo said, "About wanting to be like a fantasy. I married my dream guy…had my healthy baby…and I was wrong. _This…_is better than any fantasy."

Hiro kissed GoGo, and said, "I know it's cheesy…but I want to say it." GoGo, with a smile, said, "Go ahead, say it."

Hiro got out of bed, and got the baby. He held her to his chest, and GoGo stood and embraced him. Hiro then said, "And we all lived happily ever after."

_THE END_

_Well, that's all for that story! And yes, the ending is diabetes-inducing. But after everything Hiro and GoGo experienced, they deserve that happy ending!_

_Review and comment_!


End file.
